


Sick

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Caring, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stevidot Month 2019, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Peridot cares for a sick Steven.





	Sick

Propped up on his bed, Steven holds a tissue to his mouth and coughs. Peridot can actually hear the phlegm shifting in his congested lungs, and finds the situation both fascinating and disgusting. But she stays with him.

When Steven texted this morning saying he couldn’t get over to the barn, Peridot learned he is sick with a ‘chest infection’. Naturally, she hurried over to Steven’s house right away, where she found her boyfriend flushed and sweaty and coughing so hard he makes himself retch. The rest of the Crystal Gems explained the situation, and when they had to go on a mission, Peridot volunteered to stay with Steven. Which all explains why she and Steven are alone in the beach house, him coughing and her sat beside him.

All weak and infected like this, Steven looks so… vulnerable, reminding Peridot of the teenager he was when they first met rather than the grown man he is now. She wants to hug him, but isn’t sure how to ask.

The coughing fit over, Steven spits into the tissue, grimacing. Peridot holds up the trash can, and he tosses it in there.

“Thanks, Peri,” he says, voice hoarse from coughing so much.

“Uh, Steven… would you… do you…”

“If you’re asking me if I want a hug, I really do,” Steven says like he can read her mind. “Don’t worry, Peri, I’m not gonna get mad. In fact… I’d love a cuddle right now.”

Peridot smiles, relieved. “Well then, that I can do.”

She slips under the blankets and snuggles up to Steven, slightly disturbed by the obvious fever radiating from his skin. But he’s not hot enough to be in danger, so she relaxes.

Peridot wraps her arms around Steven. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” Steven says. “Thanks, Peri.”

“Not a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
